


Confusing Feelings

by phillyboi_aesthetic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, supernatural hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillyboi_aesthetic/pseuds/phillyboi_aesthetic
Summary: Cas is head over heels for Dean but he doesn’t think Dean feels the same way at all. They will be soon to find out I’m their fourth year at hogwarts. Cas and Dean will make mistakes but it should all be fine, right?





	Confusing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first upload on here. So this story is a hogwarts au and It’s sorta a one shot but if you guys want more chapters just comment? Hope you enjoy!

Cas’s POV

I looked out the window on the train; it is my fourth year at Hogwarts. I didn’t have a lot of friends here. Except for Sam Winchester, but he has a brother that’s too hot for his own good. 

Which if you didn’t know I’m gay and Dean is hella hot. I was sitting right next to Adam their other brother. He wasn’t really my friend, but he decided to sit with me. 

On the other side of the cart sat Sam and Dean, when I looked back up Dean was staring at me.   
I cocked a brow at his suspicious smile then shook my head turning back to the window. 

I like to pretend I don’t like Dean. Even though everyone knows it, even Dean himself. Which I think is absurd because I barely show that I even take interest in him. 

“So are you ready for the new year at Hogwarts?” Dean said to nobody in particular. 

I looked up at Dean again “Yeah, I am.” 

I looked over at Sam, and he was nodding smiling. Really he was just focusing on his book of spells.

*Timeskip to them getting at Hogwarts*

We all arrived at Hogwarts finally, we were just in time for the ceremony of the sorting hat. I remember when I got sorted into Hufflepuff for the first time. 

It was the happiest moment in my life, and Adam was a Hufflepuff also and Sam is a Gryffindor.   
However Dean yeah hella hot Dean is in Slytherin. I mean, of course he is. Dean is a flirtatious guy and is also very bisexual. 

Which means he is in anybody’s pants if he is able to be. Except mine, but I like to think that it’s because I don’t let him instead of it being I’m not even worth his time. 

We talk a lot when Sam is around, but when he is not it gets pretty awkward. He kind of becomes a different person, like he lets down his guard and doesn’t care.

We don’t get to be alone a lot anyway, I’m busy and he is always busy too.

We all walked in and sat down at the tables splitting up, except Adam and me. We all sit down and then all the first years come in and we all get started.

*Another time skip to after ceremony*

We all went to our dorms and got told how to open them and how it all works, etc. The leader walked over to the barrels and found the right one and started tapping it to the beat of Helga Hufflepuff and we all went inside.

Dean’s POV

I was leaned my head against the head board of the bed. I could hear the other Slytherins in the common room, but I didn’t want to go down and join them. I couldn’t stop thinking of Cas.   
Stupid right.

Cas would never date someone like me, like ever. He is such a graceful beautiful human and I’m just a low life Slytherin to him. I stood up and went and joined them downstairs for a while. 

Talking and enjoying myself as much as I could. Then it was time to go to sleep. Our first day starts tomorrow and sleep is key to get through it. I went up to my bed and laid down slowly falling asleep. 

Cas’s POV

I woke up suddenly I was having a nightmare well more like a weird dream. It was about Dean. He somehow found his way into the Hufflepuff dorms and found me and woke me up by kissing me and then it got heated.

I was semi glad it was a dream, I am so awkward and Dean is so out going we are not meant for each other at all. I slowed my breathing and then got out of bed getting on my robes and then went to the common room. 

After Adam had woken up, we went to the dining hall together for breakfast. I wasn’t really hungry this morning, so I sat starring at Dean.

When he finally caught me starting I felt my face go bright red, but soon go distracted when a few Slytherins started teasing me for starring at Dean.   
They were Dean’s other friends. 

I looked away the smile on my face fading as I looked at the table. 

“Hey leave him alone” Dean said angrily. They both stopped taunting after he had said that, I didn’t dare to look up again.

I was too embarrassed to, once breakfast we went to go get ready for class one.   
I was walking and I saw Dean. 

He slowly walked up to me, I got nervous. The vibe he was setting off was difficult to read then normal.

“Hey Cas”   
He said letting my name roll off his tongue. 

Damn. That’s really hot.   
I mindlessly blushed, “Hello Dean.”   
I continued walking and he stayed right by my side.

“Wanna go to the library instead of first class?” 

He slightly smirked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes and laughed

“Really? On the first day skipping class?” I pushed him slightly and he laughed. 

“Yeah, come on!” 

He took my hand and leaded me to the library. I felt butterflies fly in my stomach. We entered the library quietly, then we ran over to a bookshelf and sat down next to each other. 

“It has been a while since we have had talked to each other one on one” 

Dean said, I hummed in reply. I looked up and starred into his eyes, he looked right back. I slowly lean in and he does the same, than suddenly we are kissing. 

His lips were soft and he was definitely a good kisser. He put one hand on my thigh, and I squeaked in surprise.

I brought one hand up and cupped his cheek as we kissed passionately. When we pulled away I leaned my head on his chest breathing in slowly regaining my air. 

“Bloody Hell”   
I say out of breath  
“You’re such a good kisser.” 

I add on but facepalm because that is stupid to say.   
He winks at me “Thanks Cas” 

Fucking Hell he did it again. Why does my name sound like honey coming out of his mouth but everyone else it’s just my name, nothing special. 

I heard footsteps approach us scaring the crap out of me. I accidentally jump into Deans lap and then we see who the footsteps belong to.

Standing in front of us was Sam, holy frick. I jumped out of Deans lap and landed on the floor.   
“Really Dean? I mean are you such a whore that you’re going to try to sleep with Cas? One of my only friends!” 

Sam shakes his head disappointed. I stutter to get my words out

“T-that’s not what was happening we were just kissing.” 

Sam looked at me surprised, apparently nobody thought I would have the courage to. Wow thanks guys.  
“Well I-uh I need to get to class.” 

I wave at Dean and Sam then run out of the library quickly. After my next two classes ended it was finally lunch time.

I ended up seeing Dean and Sam once but they both looked away. 

I mean Dean kissed me back so it isn’t 100% my fault, but then again it is Sam’s brother and I shouldn’t have done it unless Sam was okay with us doing so. I bet he thinks I used him to get to Dean. Dammit I messed up. 

I bet I ruined everything. I stood up abruptly and knocked a cup to the ground making it shatter only a few people noticed Sam, Dean and Adam being upon those who did.

I ran out of the lunch room and found the Hufflepuff dorms and did the tapping thing on the barrel and let myself in.

I ran up to my the room part of the dorms and sat on my bed. I decided I wasn’t going to anymore classes and was going to change into simple clothes.

Deans POV

I watched as Cas ran out of the lunch room, I got Sam and Adam then we ran to the Hufflepuff dorms where he was heading.   
Adam let us in and we ran inside,  
“Let me go check on him okay?”

I looked at the rest of the group and they nodded. I walked up to the dorms and walked into the room in time to see Cas pulling his shirt over his head. 

Damn he is hot. I snapped my fingers to get his attention and he looked over at me. He quickly threw on a shirt with a slight blush on his face.   
“You okay?” 

I said sighing. He looked up at me and I could see he had been crying a bit.

“No..” He ran up and hugged me, I am not used to being hugged but I hugged him back.   
Once he pulled away I stared at him 

“What’s wrong?”

He bit his lip and looked away.

“Does Sam hate me?” 

He said quietly. I started shaking my head violently “No oh my god no Cas.”   
He looked back over at me “Really..?” I nodded “So.. what are we?” He says.   
My breath hitches  
“Whatever you want us to be.” 

I exhale and smile. Cas leans in and kisses me smiling. After pulls away he says one word that makes my heart flutter. 

“Boyfriends”


End file.
